Storage networks typically include a variety of storage devices such as hard disk drives or solid state drives which store data, and which are in turn managed by some type of storage controller device. Typically, to improve the performance of the storage devices and to safeguard against data loss, the management of the storage network involves some form of redundant storage of the data. Generally, the redundant data is distributed among different storage volumes in the constituent storage devices. In particular, those portions of the data that include frequently accessed data and data required for data mobility events or failovers is maintained for future retrieval.
However, the storage devices may not be capable of efficiently exchanging data with other storage devices. Additionally, the management of the stored data often requires a great deal of manual analysis and direct input to prepare the storage network for failover or data mobility events. As a result, in many existing caching systems, the speed and efficiency with which data can be fetched and transferred when a failover or other mobility event occurs, is sub-optimal. Accordingly, there is a need for a more flexible way to manage data, and specifically a way to improve data mirroring/caching performance in a storage cluster.